The Story That My Scares Tell My Story
by ashboy
Summary: Maka is looking back at old memories and remembers how Soul has helped her get through the tough times. The times when she was a depressed teenager who is now a happy grown women. Trigger Warning: Mentions of abuse, self-harm, Suicidal, and anything else my mind can make up. Also features Maka when she is in a dark place. Also includes mentions of Soul's family. Please Enjoy.


_**Before I begin this story. TRIGGER WARNINGS-MENTIONS OF SUICIDE, SELF-HARM, AND ANY OTHER KIND OF THING MY SICK MIND CAN MAKE UP.**_

 ** _like most of my stories this one does go around dark themes and is suppose to make you feel sad._**

 _ **Okay so I just read a story with Maka self-harming and It was good which is what inspired this one shot. I hope you enjoy. I don't own Soul Eater or the charters. Like always I do no forms of Self-Harm this is just a form of fiction so don't kill me by saying something like they don't do that or some shit. My first ONE-SHOT.**_

 _ **Maka's Pov**_

I was feeling really stressed. I was getting married to soul. I'm going to the bathroom. Maybe get the razors. That's when It hit me. The reason that I stopped and called up Dr. Brown to set up an appointment in an hour. I sat in my bedroom remembering the day I stopped. That day eight years ago. I'm twenty-four now and have a good life with Soul. I'm even pregnant.

 ** _FLASHBACK EIGHT YEARS AGO_**

I've been cutting Since I was a child. At first it was like just once a month and grew to this it started when I was thirteen. I'm sixteen now along with all of my other friends.

If your wondering why it's because I couldn't help the pain and stress anymore. I never went to deep. Well I never did till tonight. Soul is asleep and Blair is out working.

I didn't know what to do which is how I ended up at Stein's doorstep. "Good morning Maka 'Yawn' What do you need this early and you know it's a Saturday. Right," He greeted. I can't blame him. It is only two in the morning.

I lifted up my wrist to show all of the scars and the two deep scares that go all the way from my wrist to my elbows. "I need stitches. Could you please do it. I didn't know what to do," I begged crying in front of him. I heard him sigh and tell me to come in.

He lead me to a room with a medical table and all the tools on a desk with wheels. I took a seat and he started working. In truth I didn't feel a thing weather he numbed the pain or not. It felt just like the razors that I drug across my skin.

After about an hour he spoke up, "Alright Maka I'm done. The only problem stands. Every patient I have I have to report to Lord Death. Would you rather me tell him or you. I also recommend that we tell Soul." I bolted out of my seat at those words. He dragged me back and I was crying and screaming at him, "NO YOU CAN'T TELL SOUL! HE'LL HATE ME! HE'S GOING TO QUIT BEING MY PARTNER i JUST KNOW IT! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME TELL HIM! I'LL DO ANYTHING," That got his attention.

"Alright your telling lord death," He claimed. We walked up to the school until it was five in the morning with Lord death, Stein, and me in the death room. I didn't want to do this in the first place. "Howdy! Howdy! What brings the two of you here this early in the morning," He's always so happy. I stayed quiet until Stein pushed me forward and spoke, "Maka here has something she would like to tell you."

I walked up to him and held out my wrist the stitches still brand new and all of my old fading scars. I'll admit it hasn't become to obsessive until a month ago. I heard Lord death gasp and spoke, "Maka I don't care what you say we are telling Soul. He must know about this. Do you understand. I promise you that he won't hurt or judge you," He said it in such a calming choice that I already knew that I had no way out with Stein guiding the door.

We waited for what felt like a lifetime when it was really an hour for Soul to get here. He walked into the death room with his black jacket and yellow shirt on. Rubbing the sleep out of his eye. He walked up to me grumbling, "Maka what are we doing here this early. It's the weekend and this better not be more training," He was mad. I knew it. I couldn't do it.

I looked back over to Stein and Lord Death. They were both doing the pushing motion with their hands telling me to go on. I Held up my wrist and rolled up the sleeves for him to get a good look. At first it was shock then sadness. The one thing that I didn't see was anger or pity.

"No no no no no no. Not you two Maka. I thought that you were okay. Just listen to me I'm not mad at you. I'm not going to pity you either. I don't know if Stein or Lord Death looked at my health record before they accepted me here. Before I was your partner I was seriously messed up. I would cut myself, starve myself, If I couldn't find a sharp object I would burn myself. I overdosed on medication tons of times. My parents knew but didn't care enough to help me. My father just hit me and told me to go back to the piano.

Then Wes found out. Wes forced me to tell him everything and then I was forced to go to a therapist. I was prescribed anti depressants and anti anxiety pills. Wes found me on the floor of a bathroom tons of times either bleeding, patching up bruises from my father, Healing burns, or just lying motionless from the pills. I stopped all that though once I found out I was a weapon and was able to do things that others couldn't compare me to my brother for. My point is Maka if you do continue this it could turn out bad in the end," He concluded by taking off his jacket and shirt then rubbing his hands against his skin and we all saw burns and scars still healing.

I was about to speak when he had more to say, "Listen Maka you need to stop this now. I look like I'm fine but even though I have everything covered by makeup I still have the scares and burns. I still feel self-conscious about going outside without a long sleeve t-shirt on."

He pulled me into a hug and I cried into his shoulder. I set up a therapist appointment and got better.

 _ **FLASHBACK OVER**_

I heard a knock on my door and saw Soul. He proposed to me an Hour ago. "Hey you ok. You never have me a clear answer. Will you marry me or not. Sheesh I would like an answer women," He said. I laughed and kissed him while screaming at the top of my lungs yes

 ** _5 YEARS LATER_**

Soul and I laughed as a five year old little girl ran up to us. She had ash blond pig tails and eyes red as blood. She just got home from school so happy telling us what she did. The girl's name was Lilly and she is our first born daughter. Suddenly we heard crying and Soul left and came back with a boy that had snow white hair and green eyes. The boys name was Wes after Soul's older brother.

 _ **11 YEARS LATER**_

I sigh as I hear Lilly and Wes fighting again. From what I hear Wes is teasing Lilly about a boy. then their's the yelling coming from Soul for Lilly to change clothes into something more appropriate. After a few hours of silence and just sitting with Soul I hear our door crack open. I saw that Wes walks in with fears in his eyes. He comes to us crying and we see his wrist. We smile to each other and tell him the story of our scares. He's much happier after that and the rest of life is peace. We eventually have to send Lilly and Wes to the DWMA. Lilly a scythe and Wes a meister. Soul now teaches a class and as do I. We have a happy life and I don't think any of this would of happened without Soul here to help me along the way. After all the story that my scares tell is a happily ever after with him ending it.

 _ **Their I'm done. You guys have no idea how hard it was to write this. I kept on crying randomly and just. The Feels of this story. Okay news. I'm trying to get a big hero six story going. I'll be updating Oh! What The Future Beholds this weekend. Thanks to**_ Yukine Scalet ** _for some great Ideas. I really do appreciate it. Until my next update on a story or a new story goodbye. Like review and all that good shit also. I ACCEPT CRITIZM AND ADVICE. PLEASE ADVICE!_**


End file.
